In conventional practice, there have been proposals of energy management systems that adjust the energy amount consumed by an air conditioner during a predetermined time period in order to suppress the energy amount which increases with seasons and/or time ranges, as is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2011-193577, for example.